ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Ghost Hunt
(Meanwhile at the M&T Bank Stadium, Arkil, Nejad and Tonesh were at backstage. Nejad's iPhone has a video being played about ghosts.) * Video: The Monster Realm is crawling with ghosts who guard the Ghost Train and infest the night air. They can't cause too much trouble, but it's best to vacuum them up anyway. When you are battling ghosts, attempt to turn on as many lights as possible, and hide under the nearest blanket as fast as you can. Even the bravest of heart should take caution when confronting these cotton-covered ghouls, and never, ever turn your back on them. (The video ends.) * Arkil: Those ghosts won't scare us. We'll turn their back on them on them right now. * Nejad: Well, those lights are already off. So, with the lights on, they'll just fly out of here. (They hear a moaning sound.) * Tonesh: Well, that time is now. * Nejad: Ghosts. They are here. * Arkil: Come on. Let's get busting and get the blue gem. (Arkil, Nejad and Tonesh equip their ghost-blasting vacuum-like weapons, turn on the stage lights and fight the ghosts. The song "Ghostbusters" plays as Ilan sings off-screen.) * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: If there's something strange in you neighborhood, who you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: If there's something weird and it don't look good, who you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. * If you're seeing things running through your head, who can you call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: An invisible man, sleeping in your bed. Who you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Who you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: If you're all alone, pick up the phone and call... * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: I ain't afraid of no ghost. I hear it likes the girls. I ain't afraid of no ghost. * Vocals: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost baby, you better call... * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Let me tell you something...busting makes me feel good! * I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Don't get caught alone no, no. * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: When it comes through your door, unless you just want some more, I think you better call... * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: I think you better call... * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: I can't hear you. Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Louder! * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who can you call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Ghostbusters! * Ilan: Er...It likes the girls, too. * Vocals: Ghostbusters! (The song fades and ends as all 44 of the ghosts have been captured. The three girls high-five together. Meanwhile at Fountain Place, Mittington enters it while Fera is working. He is still using the neck brace and cane.) * Fera: Thanks for coming. * Mittington: Well, this better be good to get me out of bed so early. * Fera: Listen, Mittington, um, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night, but I think this has gotten a little out of hand. The lawsuit? * Mittington: Don't worry about it. It's Raven's problem. * Fera: I know you're faking your injuries. I think you should drop the suit before you get caught. * Mittington: (looks around, then tosses his cane away) You didn't call me here to talk about no lawsuit, did you. (He reaches for her and she slaps his hand away.) * Fera: Touch me again, and you'll have some real soft-tissue injury. * Mittington: (laughs) You can play hard to get, but we both know you want me. So, why don't we take this into the back? (He reaches for her with both arms. Fera knocks him in the chest and twists his arm backwards. He gasps and she kicks him in the stomach, bending him over. She spins around and kicks him again, sending him flying into a table and onto the ground, where a trickle of blood escapes his lips. Fera looks at him, a small smile forming on her lips.) Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes